1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush device, and more particularly to improvements in fixing construction of a brush holder stay, which is effective, for example, in use for a driving motor in a wiper driving system.
2. Related Art Statement
As a conventional driving motor for a wiper driving system, there has been a driving motor wherein a brush device is provided on the side of an end bracket which constitutes a part of a motor housing, and the brush device comprises: a brush holder stay disposed around a commutator and fixed to the end bracket; at least a pair of brush holders radially disposed on and fixed to the stay toward the center of the commutator; brushes slidably housed in the brush holders respectively, said brushes being in sliding contact with the commutator under biasing forces of brush springs; and a grommet with lead wires being inserted therethrough, said wires supplying electricity to the brushes.
In the above-described conventional brush device, such a construction is generally adopted, as a fixing construction of the brush holder stay to the end bracket, that a pair of threaded holes are formed in the end bracket at a phase difference of 180.degree., a pair of screw insertion holes are opened in the brush holder stay at a phase difference of 180.degree., and two screws are inserted through the screw insertion holes and screwed into the threaded holes respectively, so that the brush holder stay can be fixed to the motor housing.
However, in the fixing construction of the brush holder stay to the end bracket by two screws, it is difficult to simultaneously adjust the respective positions of the two screw insertion holes of the brush holder stay and the threaded holes of the end bracket. Further, it is difficult to insert two screws through both of the screw insertion holes and then screw them into both of the threaded holes respectively, thereby the workability of assembling work may be lowered.